


If I Was Your Valentine...

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 'secret admirer', Chocolates, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Admirer, au where nagito is caught before he tries to murder, hajime remembers things, hiyoko a bitch, no one is dead, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hiyoko sent Nagito a fake love letter, and in order to make sure Nagito doesn't get his heart broken learning the truth, Hajime steps up to make sure that doesn't happen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269
Collections: Anon Works





	If I Was Your Valentine...

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I literally played this game like three fucking times and i forgot the library is not on the first island until the last one hundred words but im not changing it. Ive come too far. Only twelve people will read this. They will know of my crimes, no one else.

If there’s one piece of advice Hajime knew was well and true, it would be to never help Hiyoko. True, it was well past midnight when she knocked on his door with a mischievous smile and she only requested pen and paper, but he should have known better. She really couldn’t have picked an easier target to assist her in her misdeeds. Hajime was notorious for not thinking things through and she took advantage of that fact. 

He didn’t realise the true harm of his actions until he stepped in to get breakfast the next morning and saw Hiyoko snickering in the corner and Mahiru worriedly trying to figure out why. 

The decorations Sonia made the other day were all hung up to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Teruteru put out heart shaped pancakes and strawberries shaped like roses to munch on. Of the people ignoring the two girls in the restaurant, they were all wearing either a heart made by Sonia or something red to get into the holiday like they used to at a normal school. Hajime remembered his old days well. 

Valentine’s Day was fun as a kid. He got lots of chocolates and cards, as you needed to give one for everyone in your homeroom. However, by middle school giving was an act reserved for the ones you truly saw as friends or loved. By highschool, your friends no longer mattered and the day was exclusively spent pining over a crush or canoodling with your partner. 

Needless to say, Hajime stopped receiving gifts after elementary school. That was alright. He didn’t want any to begin with, and there was probably someone who was too nervous to give something to him at least one of those years, knowing full well he was destined for Hope’s Peak. 

Hajime smiled at the memory of his last Valentine’s Day. He was in a rush. He slept in late and missed his ride and now had to run to school, small box of chocolates in hand. His shirt was buttoned wrong and his hair was atrocious, but he didn’t break his stride once to fix himself in a shop’s glass window. No, if he did, he’d never be able to deliver this. He wanted to give chocolates this year, and he’d be damned if his hard work and mother’s guidance was all for naught. 

Honestly, he could deliver them later in the day. It didn’t necessarily matter, but he didn’t want to be seen lugging it around all day. A reserve course student could think it was for one of them and he refused to give that impression.

Wait, what? 

Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed, but he didn’t dwell on his mix up. He was just imagining his soon-to-be time at Hope’s Peak, he must have mistaken his words. He hadn’t attended that school all too long, well, school-turned-killing game, so it was only a slip. 

He shrugged off his unease and headed to the pancakes when he heard a piece of Hiyoko and Mahiru’s conversation. 

“You did…? Did you sign it?” 

“Of course not! Like I’d want that freak after me! He’s so gross and weird… in a way, I’m doing a good deed!” 

“Good how?” Mahiru groaned as she raked a hand through her hair. Hiyoko huffed, looking to the side with a pout. 

“He will be so distracted by that that he won’t bother us at all today! I doubt he will leave his room for even a moment, being the weirdo that he is. It’s probably masturbation material for him. Ewww.” 

Hajime frowned at that comment, knowing full well there was only a handful of men on this island Hiyoko disliked and called those types of names. His immediate thought was it had to be Soda or possibly Nagito since Teruteru was already up and about in the dining hall. Scratch that, likely Nagito. Then again, Soda has been a bit strange lately about Valentine’s Day and professing his love and what not. 

“Hiyoko, that wasn’t nice,” Mahiru began before aborting that start, knowing full well that that wouldn’t knock some sense into Hiyoko, “and he’s probably going to figure it out and be heartbroken. Then guess who he’s coming after?”

Hiyoko paled, then started crying. “No! I don’t want that creep around me!”

“What’s going on?” Hajime butted in, leaving his half filled plate at the table. 

Mahiru gave him a look that was a warning before an inevitable rant about eavesdropping, but Hiyoko beat her before she uttered a word. “Hajime, I made a mistake and you have to help me!”

He was tempted to walk away, but his curiosity wasn’t satisfied. “What did you do?”

She sniffled. “I-I wrote a fake love letter to Nagito and slipped it under his door, but I don’t want him after me! Or thinking I’m in love with him.” 

She looked repulsed and Hajime felt his eyebrow twitch at the statement. “If you wrote it, you have to face the consequences of it. That wasn’t a good thing to do.” 

There was no way in hell he was actually going to have Hiyoko apologize or face this herself. That’d end horribly. Nagito was sensitive, or at the very least had self esteem issues to the earth’s core which he didn’t want to give the dipshit a shovel for in order to dig himself deeper into self loathing. 

“What did you write?” He sighed after a moment. 

Hiyoko wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “J-Just stupid stuff I knew he’d go crazy for. About love and hope and shit. I didn’t sign it.” 

Only that? Hajime could work with that. As long as Nagito didn’t bring it up or try and find the culprit, Hajime was sure he could turn this around a little in order to make Nagito satisfied without knowing who wrote it, without knowing the truth. 

“I got this,” Hajime stated as he turned to Mahiru, “but can you figure out how to get her to not talk about this incident again? And not to bring it up to anyone?”

“I’ll try my best,” Mahiru said, looking determined enough for Hajime to believe her. 

He finished his breakfast as fast as he could. He knew Nagito’s schedule like the back of his hand, but he was still dreading if Nagito broke his schedule because of his little note he found this morning. 

He would wake up, go for a walk around the first island, hang around the beach (not too close to the ocean) to see the sun rising further above the horizon, and then would hole up in the library until lunch. He’d get a snack from the market or restaurant, then go back to reading or walking around until dinner. Nagito would briefly join everyone, but sit alone. He’d stay for maybe twelve minutes before going to the beach to watch the sun fall, then he’d walk around the central island. Once he got bored, he’d go to his room and remain there for the rest of his day. 

Hopefully Nagito would expect his ‘admirer’ to know his schedule and wouldn’t deviate from it in hopes of meeting with the note’s writer. It was a little ridiculous of a thought, Hajime thought as he left the restaurant. Who’d bother to remember another person’s entire schedule because they liked them? Whatever. Hopefully that was Nagito’s state of mind with the whole situation.

Now to figure out how to satisfy the lucky student enough that he didn’t care who gave the note. He would do negative things to make Nagito not want to know, but he didn’t want to upset his friend who already had some odd screws loose if the murder attempt one and a half months ago proved anything. He needed some kindness. 

Back on the Valentine’s Day he wanted to give a gift, that one where he was running late, he had many things rushing through his head. Should he stop and get flowers? A small trinket? He was already running late, he couldn’t waste more time. He continued to run until he spotted the gates of the school in front of him, but they looked different from what he remembered. They looked proper and humongous. Still, in his memory, he ran through the gates and kept going. He raised his head to look straight ahead and spotted in the distance another set of gates, this time enclosing Hope’s Peak. 

… Was his mind fucking with him? Hajime heard that sometimes people remember dreams enough that they seemed like memories, but he was sure he gave chocolates to someone before. 

Flowers. 

He could give Nagito flowers. 

Hajime batted off any stupid thoughts, then left the hotel. Immediately, he walked into the bushes around and began digging for flowery-weeds that looked good enough to give Nagito. 

Upon finding a small patch of blue ones that didn’t look too bad, he plucked them and began to head to the library. Everyone knew he lurked there, so no one ever came by. 

Hajime left them on the stoop, hoping that when Nagito came that he’d know it was for him. With that, Hajime decided to stroll around and check on the flowers every so often until he saw they were gone, which he could see from the path. 

He felt like an antsy child waiting for his crush to come by to throw a Valentine gift at their face before taking off and yelling about cooties. 

A smile reached his lips as he remembered how he stumbled to the large fountain in the… middle of a garden? He sat down and held the chocolates tightly in his hands. His teeth were sunken into his bottom lip as he waited. His fingers were trembling. When did he get so nervous? This wasn’t a normal nervous, like when his teacher was passing back exams that he didn’t completely understand. This wasn’t good nervous when he was just about to open his present for his birthday. This nervousness made his gut churn and writhe like a snake stuck in a bag long after the cat has been devoured.

This is normal, he told himself, this is what I’m supposed to do. 

Still, seeds of negative emotions began to swell inside him, and not because of doubt. He tossed his head back and sighed out loud. School started in five minutes. Even if he ran, he wouldn’t make it in time. There was no harm in waiting until the final bell with hopes that he could do something with these chocolates. 

He moved his head back to bowing to look at his carefully wrapped package when something collided with the side of his head. Hajime jumped, almost falling into the fountain as the object fell to his feet, tip crumpled. 

It was a paper airplane made from light pink paper. A little heart was made from red ink on the wing. He picked it off the ground and looked around to see where it came from, but there was no one in sight. Everyone was in the buildings further away, and there was no way someone could have thrown it from the windows and it collided with him. Well, there WAS always a small chance, but the wind carrying it this far? Doubtful. 

Hajime hesitantly opened it with possible hopes of something gossipy that didn’t need to be directed at him, but needed to distract him. 

“Hajime Hinata,

I hope this gets to you without incident.”

Hajime stared at the letter, then looked around once more. He hoped to spot someone peering out of the bushes, but he was alone. He snorted at the letter, but continued to read. 

“I don’t know how to write this kind of thing, so I apologize if I make this sound weird. With my luck, it would make sense, especially if you are actually reading this right now.

… There’s really not enough space to ramble. I’ll just say what’s on my mind and have peace…? Anyways, if you don’t want to read the rest, you can just crumple this and toss it into a waste basket. Or recycling can.”

For someone who wants to get to the point, he sure likes to go off on different things. Hajime smiled a little and held the letter closer. 

“I tried to wait for you by the fountain in order to give you something, but you didn’t show up. I hope you aren’t sick.”

Hajime’s smile dropped. This letter was… probably from Chiaki. They always met by the fountain before school and after school. 

Why was he frowning? He looked at his box of chocolates. They were for her. If she returned something, that was good, right? They’d be a couple and lovey-dovey and his parents would get off his back about wooing her, a talented Ultimate. 

Ultimate? He was an Ultimate too. Why did that matter to point out? And Chiaki? He didn’t know her until he arrived at the library, though he did know he wouldn’t want to pursue a relationship with her. She was more of a friend, one of the guys for lack of a better term. 

Hajime passed the library for the third time and noticed the flowers were gone. He smiled to himself, imagining Nagito happily cradling the flowers inside the library. He probably put them in a vase nearby where he was going to read so he could pause and admire them every so often. 

Just as he was about to head out to see what one of his other friend’s were doing, he saw the library door open. A pale hand reached out and placed a folded card by the door before the door shut once more. 

Was that meant for him?

Cautiously, Hajime crept to the stoop and plucked the card up. He opened it to be greeted with words written with a green pen. 

‘Thank you for the note and flowers.’ 

He smiled. It was simple, but it was all he needed. None of Nagito’s infamous self-deprecating rants, nothing too bold. A simple thank you. It was enough for Hajime to know he didn’t need to keep trying to appease the other in any way. Nagito was satisfied and happy, or so he hoped. 

He pocketed the card and headed back to his cabin, thoughts still swirling about his last Valentine’s Day.

He tucked the airplane into his pocket as he walked to his class, ready to get reprimanded for his tardiness. Still, he couldn’t find himself caring as he carried his box of chocolates to his desk. The whispers of curiosity surrounded him about his little pink box and dopey smile, but he didn’t pay them any mind as he replayed the last of his little note in his head. 

“I hope that doesn’t sound weird. See, we haven’t really talked much. Only a handful of times, but very briefly. I just find you very… I like you. I want to get to know you better, but haven’t had much of a chance or courage since you are always with Nanami-san. I… just realised you might have feelings for Nanami-san. This is a little embarrassing, but I really should chicken out so far into this letter, right? If you aren’t sick, if possible, if you don’t feel anything for Nanami-san (I won’t stand in the way of that.), I’d like to meet with you after school at Junji park, under the tree on the hill.”

That tree was known as the couple’s tree. Anyone who confessed under the tree was almost guaranteed to have their lives entwined forever. They usually always ended up as a couple, or something else important to each other. The thought of someone wanting to share that kind of connection with him was…

Hajime glanced around his classroom, not paying attention to anyone in particular, but the group as a collective. 

He would reject any of them in a heartbeat. 

“Maybe Mikan has something for this weird dream I’m remembering,” Hajime laughed to himself as he unlocked the door to his cabin. He looked over the small stack of magazines on his desk and picked one up to browse through in boredom. He didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day now that his task seemed to be completed.

Soon, he found his gaze wandering to the small stack of books by his desk. It was a very small stack of books they were given when they first came. According to Monomi, they each were given their favorite books, hence why Hajime had the book his mother would read him. It wasn’t anything special. He hadn’t opened it since he arrived, too afraid of ending up crying from missing them. He didn’t want to think of them and how they’d react if he was in a killing game. 

Quietly, he walked over and picked up the blue and gold book, turning it over in his hands. He couldn’t appreciate the book the way it deserved to be. Dusting off the cover, he dug out a sticky note and pen. He scribbled a small heart on the paper, then left his cabin. He rested the book on Nagito’s cabin door, then headed back with a smile.

He waited until class ended before heading to the park. His heart pounded at the possibilities zooming through his head as he entered and began to make his way to the back where the tree grew strong and tall. His hands were sweaty, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he was wearing a black blazer in relatively nice weather or that he was about to come face to face with the person who wrote him the note. 

He held his chocolate box in his hand with hopes he’d be able to give them to the one he was meeting. There was a chance they melted a little in the heat, but he hoped they’d be accepted no matter what state they were in. 

On the hill, Hajime was surprised to see someone waiting. He half expected to be the first one there since he left right after school, but he was happy someone was anxious enough to come right away. He walked up the hill with little difficulty, as it wasn’t too big, and stopped when he was right in front of the other. 

Hajime woke up from a cat nap to knocking at his door. Not normal ‘Hey, sup?’ knocks, but loud, furious knocks. He stumbled to the door and threw it open to see a red faced, teary eyed Hiyoko mid-knock. 

“You dumby!” 

“What?” Hajime furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You did something stupid!” Hiyoko cried. “Nagito just came into the dining room!”

That’s… not right. Hajime looked to his clock. It wasn’t close to the time he usually went there. Was he going off schedule? 

“He wants to know who wrote the note and gave him things?” She growled in an accusatory tone. “I thought you had this handled! I’m gonna bop you on the head if you don’t fix this right now.”

“I-I do!” Hajime replied, waving his hands in defense. 

“Well, you better! Now there’s ten people who think someone has the hots for the creep and they are trying to figure it out, and I WON’T let them think it is me!”

“Fine, I’ll figure something out.” Hajime bit his lip, mind racing.

“Best think of an idea soon. He wants to meet whoever wrote the note at sundown on the bridge connecting here to the main island.” With that, Hiyoko turned on her heel and left in a hurry, tears staining her cheeks. 

Hajime swallowed dryly as he looked to the sky to see the sun was already making it’s adventure down. He didn’t have much time to get out of this, and now others would be waiting by the bridge to figure out who was falling for the lunatic. He better not go, and hopefully some others wouldn’t go too so it didn’t seem odd to Nagito. Maybe he should stay and watch and comfort Nagito in the end when no one stood up to claim the part. 

He didn’t want to see Nagito sad. Did Nagito ever get sad? He didn’t want to test that question. 

He needed to put on his big boy pants and figure out the best course of action, and, with any luck on his side, it would be the right choice. 

“I know we don’t talk really, and you don’t know me well.” The voice sounded so familiar, but before he could recall a face, a bouquet of wilting flowers was thrusted in his face. He stumbled a step before taking them, noting how they looked horribly cut. The person must not have gone to a flower store. Still, they were tied in a bright red bow by their middle. “I… don’t know why I like you, so I can’t answer that. You seem… very nice, and you helped me up the first day we met after I got hit by that bus-”

Hajime froze in his tracks at the sudden memory that bubbled as he walked up to the bridge. Hit by a bus? He would have remembered something so ridiculous. Shaking his head, he gazed at the falling sun and the small group of students at the base of the bridge before gathering his courage and walking past them, straight up the bridge. Nagito was waiting nervously at the top, leaning to look off the side as if he was contemplating ending the show by jumping as the finale. He looked like a tourist in a way, but Hajime could sense his nerves and could see his eyes shift, then widen when he spotted Hajime walking up to him. 

He stopped before the taller boy and gave him an awkward wave. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I… heard you wanted me to come here?” Hajime questioned helplessly, now feeling the nerves Nagito was from the eyes drilling holes in his back. 

“You wrote the note?” Nagito asked, tone wavering slightly as he backed from the railing to step a hesitant step forward. “You gave me the book and flowers?”

Hajime decided to answer only one of those questions, though have Nagito assume it was the answer to both. Not technically lying, but he didn’t want to get anyone hurt here. “Yes.”

Nagito stood there for a moment, blinking down at him with an expression Hajime couldn’t place. He had seen it before, out of the corner of his eyes. Whenever he helped someone with a problem or gave Nagito his input on something, given the answer was the one Nagito was aiming for, that was the look he gave him. A soft smile and half lidded eyes with pink cheeks.

Suddenly, a hand reached forward and clasped his tie in a white knuckled grip. Another hand ran through his hair, stopping to rest amongst the tangles before he pulled Hajime closer and their lips collided. 

Hajime remembered pulling the flowers down to look at a blushing boy’s face. The longer he stared, the more familiar it looked. With a little smile, he handed the boy the little box of chocolates. “That… was oddly sweet. I didn’t know all of that, but… I like you too. Will you be my Valentine?”

It ended the same as right now- suddenly pulled into a kiss that felt so familiar yet so new. It was messy, definitely not something to write home about, but in a way, it felt the closest he has been to home since he’s been on this damn island. Nagito’s kiss was deep and maddening, endless and constant. He tasted like the tea he’d bring with him to the library every once in a while and Hajime wanted to taste more of it, but applause was breaking his concentration. He grabbed Nagito’s forearms and yanked his hands away, cheeks bright red as he heard three people whistling. 

“Ah, s-sorry, Hinata-kun,” Nagito mumbled, glancing away in embarrassment. His shoulders hunched forward to make himself shorter, “I’m sure you didn’t want others knowing it was you, much less have to kiss me in front of them. Or kiss me at all. I didn’t ask, did I? Such useless trash, I’m-”

“Nagito.” Hajime turned to look at him with an exasperated expression. “Let’s just go be alone on the main island, okay? They are distracting.”

Nagito blushed and nodded numbly. He allowed Hajime to grab his hand and drag him off to the park, heart fluttering.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. ^^ had to rush to put it out in time.


End file.
